Always and Forever
by Yusagi
Summary: CH 2! What happened? If Miaka had worded her final wish differently, and asked to be together forever with her one love...what would she do if Suzaku had interpreted it differently than she had intended?
1. Upset

Disclaimer: Do not own FY!

AN: Ah...now this story I have been wanting to write for awhile now, perhaps a bit happier than this one, but oh well...can't have everything...and yeah, I have altered parts in this from the manga to keep it from being a direct copy, and I've sorta 'abbreviated' some death scenes that she flashes back to...

* * *

_Always and Forever_

**Chapter 1:_ Upset_**

_"Grant me this _final_ wish, Suzaku! Please, please let him be reborn as a man of my world! All I want is to finally be with the man I love!"_

_Already he was being pulled back into the book, despite how hard she held him. The wish hadn't worked, he was already becoming enveloped in Suzaku's flames...he was leaving her alone, despite all the promises..._

_"Miaka...I promise I will find you...no matter how many worlds apart we are...no matter how long it takes...I will find you..."_

_"Tamahome..."_

_"I love you..."_

"Miaka? You there?" Her friend laughed as she poked her shoulder, "You still silking because you failed Jonan?"

Miaka sighed and frowned, _And I _was_ having such a good day..._

"But what's so surprising is that _Yui_ failed..."

"Hey, even a monkey falls out of his tree." Yui said, walking up. "Now go on, leave her alone."

"Hey! We're her friends, too." Morin, a brunette, said.

"Yeah? Well I guess you don't care about those two cute guys you were drooling over, then?" Yui sighed, "They're down at the cafeteria."

"No way! Cuteness here we come!" Fu gasped

Giggling and yelling out boys' names, they raced off.

"Hey! That's so mean..."

"Sorry..." Yui frowned, "But I kind of wanted to talk to you alone."

"So those boys _aren't_ there?"

"Um...let's just _walk_ while we talk, shall we?"

"O-okay..."

"You still keep his letter?" Yui said after a minute.

Miaka nodded, and pointed at her pocket. "Good luck."

"I'm sure he'll make it..."

Miaka smiled over at her, "Thanks..."

"Hey, now that I think of it, I only saw a few of your warriors, right?"

"Let's see..." Miaka said, rubbing her chin, "There's Tamahome..."

"Obviously." They both added.

"There's Chichiri..."

"Who?"

"Oh, he was the funny looking monk guy!" She said, smiling, and laughed. "He always wore a mask...so it made him look very cat-like."

"Oh, he was the one with the weird hat..."

"Yup. After that, you saw Tasuki--he was the red haired one."

"Ahh...I remember _that_ one..."

"And during the big battle, it's possible you could have seen Mitsukake, he was a doctor."

"Really? I didn't notice him..." Yui said, then added in a quieter voice, "Everything from when Seiryu inhabited me is pretty vague..."

"Oh..."

"So, that's Tamahome, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Mitsukake..." Yui said, quickly changing the subject, "Who were the other three?"

"Oh, right..." Miaka said, eyes shifting to some memory, "There was Hotohori, the emperor--his powers were mostly just fencing, I think..."

"Oh, I remember reading his name..."

"Yes, he was one of my...closer warriors..." Miaka said, nodding. "Nest was Nuriko...she, or rather,_ he _wasa super strong crossdresser...very pretty..."

"Really?" Yui said, trying to picture a strong man in a dress and looking 'pretty'. "Wasn't he one of the ones that bullied you at first?"

"Well, he saved my life when we first met...but yes, he was jealous at first."

"Of what?" Yuiasked, "You know I can't remember what I read in that book very well...I think it has something to do with Seiryu devouring me..."

Miaka shuddered. "D-don't talk like that...you _weren't_devoured...just captured..."

"Right, right..."

"I...don't really remember why he was jealous..." Miaka said, a slight blush creepingonto her cheeks."The last wasChiriko. He was a thirteen year old genious."

"Sounds like my kind of kid."

"Yes...he was a really nice kid..."

"So...I wonder how they're doing..."

"Well, to start, four of them are _dead_."

"Oh..." Yui mumbled, "But still...that's better than _all_ of them dying...I never even got to _see_ one of my warriors...what did he look like?"

"Who, Amiboshi?" Miaka asked, off-guard. "Uh...he was Suboshi's twin...the only difference are their weapons, that and Amiboshi was a lot gentler."

"Ah...well, I've gotta go now, see you!"

_And...Amiboshi never died..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Don't cry...don't ever give up..." He whispered, smiling throuth the tears._

_"N-Nuriko..." Miaka coughed, grabbing one of Nuriko's battered hands._

_"You're such a klutz...everyone has to look out for you! But you have so many wonderful good points, too..."_

_"I'm sorry I was so useless..." He laughed, smiling._

_"Yer _not_ useless! Yer _not_ a coward! Yer one o' the strongest people I know!" Tasuki insisted._

_"Fight him, Chiriko! You can do it!" Miaka cried._

_"Goodbye..."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

"NO!_ You can't die!" She sobbed, willing her voice to transmit through the pages into his world, "You have a country to go to, a wife and son!"_

_To her relief, as she spoke, the book recorded her words, and a reply was formed as well._

_**'Upon hearing the Maiden's words, the young emperor gave a painful laugh, and spoke. "True, true...I cannot die now...can I?"**_

_"That's right! So don't you _dare_ die yet!"_

_The words that next appeared on the paper sent a chill down her spine._

_'**Strength quickly fled the young man's body as he withdrew a small parchment from his armor, it was well worn from many a viewing. The paper was the photo the young lady had given him. He touched the picture tenderly, and offered his final regards to the lady of legends...'**_

_'No...'_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_NOOOOOO!_" She screamed, leaping bolt upright in bed.

The words that haunted her every night echoed in her mind.

**'And then, young Celestial warrior and emperor, drew his final breath on the battlefield.'**

_Hotohori..._

"Wh-What is it!" Keisuke gasped, bursting into the room.

"Huh...?" Miaka glanced up groggily, "Is it time for breakfast already?"

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Miaka frowned, Keisuke had been very irritated when Miaka had given him no explanation for her scream.

_It's better than him worrying_... She thought with a sigh. _I'm sure the dreams will pass..._

"How _dare_ you!" Came a shrill voice from ahead.

"It's not _my_ fault I'm so beautiful..."

Miaka glanced toward the voices, _So familiar..._

"Dude, your messed up!" Said one man.

"What do you mean? I was born this way..."

"You narcissistic freak of nature!"

_Narcissism?_She thought absently, pushing her way through the quickly gathering crowd for a look at the narcissist. _He still has nothing on Hotohori, though..._

An average looking blonde man was standing in a threatening posture infront of a startlingly beautiful woman with hip-long black hair tied half-way down. A long brown trenchcoat hid her clothes, and she had an Orange Julius in one hand, while the other was casually behind her back. She was just as tall as the man.

_Wow...she's really beautiful..._ She smiled softly, _Of course, I can think of twenty things Hotohori might say about her to prove he was better looking..."Royal eyes have more sparkle!" "Royal noses are more sharply defined!"_

"You freakin' faggot! Stay away from my girl!"

"Why does long hair on a man make him a homosexual?" he asked mildly, "You can't have met many..."

_Wait...a...man...?_ Her throat chenched as realization dawned over her, _Narcissism...? Long flowing hair...? Beautiful...man...? He's gotta be about six-foot..._

There was a crash, the books she'd been holding must have slipped.

_No...it can't be..._

The man turned at the sound and looked directly at her. The obvious recognition that flooded his features could only mean one thing.

"N-No..." she whispered.

"Miaka...?"

_Then...the reason Tamahome was still sucked into the book...the reason...then...Suzaku...Suzaku..._ The world seemed to freeze solid around her as the truth struck her like a sledgehammer. _Tamahome...wasn't reborn!_

"_NOOOO!_" she screamed, falling to her knees.

**ch end**

* * *

AN: Ah...she is SO rude...doesn't she realize how much that's got to hurt a guy, to be reborn for a girl only to have her scream in anguish when you find her? 

Ugh...

Well...we'll just have to change her mind, huh?

.-.-Yusagi Sombermoon


	2. Sorry

Disclaimer: Aw geez, would I really be writing here if I owned FY? I think not...

AN: _**ZOMG**_! 15 reviews! Wow... That's...um...whoa. I'm speechless. Guess the viewers have spoken about which fic they want me to update, eh?

Ugh, I still wanna smack Miaka for screaming like that...I should, shouldn't I? XD

* * *

_Always and Forever_

**Chapter 2: _Sorry_**

The crashing books echoed endlessly in her mind, as an anguished scream ripped from her throat. "_NO! Suzaku, NO!_"

The pain etched in the man's golden-brown eyes went unnoticed by the girl, as she gripped her hair in fists, falling to her knees,sobbing and shaking her head. _How could you do this to me, Suzaku? How could you? What did I do to deserve this? Didn't I do your stupid mission? Why couldn't I have my one selfish wish?_

Her sobbing was taking more out ofher than she realized, and she soon found herself falling into a faint, the hazy image of the reborn emperor fading toblack as he began running at something.

-.-.-.-.-

Yui frowned softly as she looked down at the bed where her friend was lying. There was nothing physically wrong with her, even though the man who brought her said she passed out from the heat. Apparently student IDs were too specific now, as he was able to find her house from the ID--well, Yui's house anyway, as Miaka had snagged Yui's ID the weekend before to embezzle some extra food from the cafeteria, and had not bothered to give it back...so the man had accidentally brought her here instead.

Oh, and _what _a man he was! Yui grinned slightly in spite of herself as she thought of the gorgeous 'delivery boy', so-to-speak, who had delivered Miaka to the doorstep. It was a true shame that Yui was currently involved with Tetsuya...although, honestly, he was worth switching for, as sweet as he had been before leaving.

Yui frowned slightly, and shook her head, as Miaka groaned and started to come around. He had stayed by Miaka's side with a concerned frown until just a few minutes back, at which point he announced she would be fine, and left with a quick but polite goodbye.

"Wha-where am I?" Miaka mumbled, rubbing her eyes blearily.

"My place, genious." Yui said, rolling her eyes. "You passed out, and a man had to carry you home! It was embarassing!"

She smirked down at her best friend. "Although I guess I'll forgive you, since he was such eye-candy...honestly, where do you _find _these people?"

Her friend blinked slowly a few moments, mumbling incoherently, then suddenly leapt bolt upright. "Tamahome! _NO_!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sai...hey, Sai...?" The light-brown haired boy nudged the longer haired one with his elbow and a concerned frown. "What's up, man?"

The long haired man frowned silently across the bay.

"Sai! Hey--what's up with you!" The boy's frown deepened as he shoved the other's shoulder.

The man's golden-brown eyes turned to the boy slowly. "What is it, Keisuke?"

"What's wrong with you? I thought nothing got you down?"

He turned back to the bay.

"Sai..."

"It's nothing." He said, smiling at his new friend.

Keisuke gave him a grave frown, and gripped his shoulder. "Clearly it _is._"

He gave a slight laugh, watching the bay some 20 feet below him. "My reason for existance is offensive."

"What?" Keisuke asked, confused.

"You wouldn't understand...never mind..."

Keisuke gave him a wry smirk. "Just try me."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"TAMAHOME!"

Her best friend watched her skeptically. "Are you all right?"

Miaka shook her head, and sobbed into her hands.

"Miaka...what's wrong?" Yui asked, concern in her blue eyes.

"T-Tama..."

"What about him, Miaka? Were you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Did you see Tamahome?" Yui gasped softly. "Was he hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Then...what, Miaka?"

Miaka gave a sniffle as the memory of that afternoon played over in her mind. "He...he..."

"He what, Miaka?" Yui asked, sounding exasperated.

"He..wasn't reborn!"

"What?"

She chewed her bottom lip a moment, before deciding how to continue. "Suzaku...Suzaku didn't rebirth him..."

"But I thought you wished that!"

"I _did_!" Miaka sobbed, nodding. "But Suzaku is _evil!_"

"Don't say that, Miaka!" Yui chided her friend.

"It's true..." Miaka sniffed, "He...he made Hotohori reborn instead!"

"Who?" Yui asked, trim brows knitting together.

"The emperor, remember?"

"The...ah!" Yui nodded, then blinked. "Wait...are you saying that gorgeous guy who brought you in was Hotohori?"

Miaka shrugged. "I guess...he was kind of good looking..."

Yui frowned slightly. "But why? Why him?"

She shook her head and gave a tormented sob. "Because Suzaku _hates _me!"

Yui snorted. "_That_, I seriously doubt."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keisuke gave him an incredulous look. "You're not pulling my leg?"

Sai shrugged. "I said you wouldn't believe me."

"I didn't say I didn't believe you." Keisuke said wryly.

The long haired man narrowed his eyes suspisciously. "I'm not joking."

"Neither am I." Keisuke said cooly. "So you say you've already met this woman in this world?"

"Yes..."

"And it didn't go well?"

Sai snorted. "That is one way to put it."

Keisuke gave the bay a sour glare, then patted his friend on the shoulder again. "You know what...? I have to go do something, I'll see you in school tomorrow, though, alright?"

Sai nodded slightly, and turned to watch his strange new friend walk off, muttering something about family and strangulation.

_I hope he isn't going to do something foolish on my account..._

**CH END**

* * *

AN: Myeh. I had to redo half of this chapter because of stupid buttons...WTF is CTRL-Wsupposed to be for, and why does it close my window without asking me anything! Grrr...

Well, sorry it's short...but that's what happens when you have to rewrite...hopefully it's as good as the original...(don't you hate when you know what you had in the chapter but you don't know how it fit in, and can't remember all the filler that made it fit right? grrrr)

-Yusagi Sombermoon


End file.
